Trouble Maker
by DobiPanda
Summary: Baekhyun yang sehari penuh tiba – tiba menjadi 'Trouble Maker' karena kedatangan Chanyeol di hari itu juga. Oneshoot. ChanBaek fanfiction, mind to review?


**_Tittle : Trouble Maker [ONE SHOOT]_**

**_Author : DobiPanda/Park Ji Sang_**

**_Genre : tentukan sendiri(?)_**

**_Rating : T_**

**_Cast : Chanyeol, Baekhyun_**

**_Summary : Baekhyun yang sehari penuh tiba – tiba menjadi 'Trouble Maker' karena kedatangan Chanyeol di hari itu juga._**

**_Disclaimer : Cast milik Tuhan YME, Orang Tua, Fans dan agensi mereka. Saya cuma pinjam untuk keperluan cerita saya._**

**_Annyeong~ DobiPanda balik lagi ._.V_**

**_Sembari update FF KaiSoo yang ONE HUNDRED, aku mau kasih FF sambilan nih, biar akun gak sepi *ketawa bareng Kris(?)_**

**_Ini FF nya terinspirasi pas denger lagu Olly Murs – Troublemaker, jadi bukan karena troublemaker Hyuna-Hyungseung, karena aku masih polos kaka'-'/ *di hajar reader_**

**_Dan FF ini bakal kaya MV Olly Murs yang Troublemaker, tapi versi ChanBaek ._.V dan mungkin ada perbedaannya sedikit .-._**

**_Oke, Happy Reading guys~_**

**_NO BASH, NO FLAME, NO PLAGIARSM, BECAUSE I HATE IT!_**

* * *

_(Recommended Song : Olly Murs (feat. Florida) – Troublemaker)_

Kota Seoul hari ini sangat padat, para pekerja terus melakukan aktifitas mereka dengan tekun, agar mendapat upah untuk makan mereka sehari – hari, seperti hal nya dengan _namja_ mungil dan manis bernama Byun Baekhyun, baru 3 hari ini dia bekerja di sebuah restoran di Seoul sebagai pelayan. Ia sekarang sedang kewalahan karena restoran yang cukup ramai dan para pelanggan yang cukup membeli banyak makanan, jika Baekhyun bukan seorang pelayan, mungkin dia akan melepar gelas tepat kearah pelanggan yang terlalu banyak pesanannya itu, tapi tepaksa Baekhyun harus menahannya.

Tiba – tiba pintu restoran terbuka, menampilkan seorang _namja_ bertubuh tinggi dengan pesona yang bisa di bilang menawan itu, nametagnya tertulis nama Park Chanyeol. Lalu _namja_ tinggi itu berjalan kearah meja yang masih kosong, ia yang tadi membawa Koran membuka korannya, membacanya tanpa memandang kearah sekitar. Baekhyun yang melihatnya hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang lalu menghampiri pria bernama Chanyeol itu.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku pesan secangkir kopi hitam saja," jawab Chanyeol yang masih fokus dengan korannya.

"Huh, baiklah. Tunggu sebentar,"

Lalu Baekhyun pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol, tanpa Baekhyun sadari Chanyeol menatap punggung Baekhyun dengan seringaian nya.

_"He is the 'trouble maker' today."_ Gumam Chanyeol, seperti sebuah mantra?

"Ini kopinya, jika ada perlu sesuatu lagi katakan saja pada saya, saya permisi." Ucap Baekhyun setelah datang dan meletakkan secangkir kopi di meja Chanyeol, Chanyeol tidak membalasnya dan masih fokus ke korannya, Baekhyun mendengus kesal dan berjalan menuju ke pelanggan lain.

Saat Baekhyun datang, orang menjadi pelanggan itu melihat Baekhyun dengan sedikit nakal, dan Baekhyun benci itu.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Aku mau, dirimu." Jawab pelanggan itu tanpa basa – basi.

Akhirnya kesabaran Baekhyun hari ini habis, dengan kesal Baekhyun mengambil gelas kosong dengan air sebotol di meja sebelah tanpa memperdulikan pelanggan sebelah yang terkejut.

"Ini untukmu,"

Lalu Baekhyun dengan santainya menuangkan air botol itu ke gelas yang sudah diletakkan di meja pelanggan itu, ia sengaja menuangkan air itu sampai penuh, dan keluar dari gelas, membuat pelanggan yang tadi menggoda Baekhyun itu terkejut karena airnya mengenai bajunya, membuat pelanggan itu berdiri dan menatap Baekhyun dengan kesal, kegaduhan di restoran pun terjadi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Byun Baekhyun?!" tiba – tiba sang manajer restoran datang.

Baekhyun diam, dan pelanggan itu menceritakannya kepada sang manajer restoran tersebut, sang manajer itu terkejut dan menatap Baekhyun kesal.

"Bodoh! Baru 3 hari kau bekerja disini, kau sudah membuat keributan, kau ku pecat!"

"Baiklah, aku juga sudah muak di sini, selamat pagi." Jawab Baekhyun santai, melepas apron nya dan keluar dari restoran itu dengan rasa kesal yang teramat sangat.

Melihat kejadian itu dengan detail, Chanyeol tersenyum penuh arti, lalu Chanyeol melipat korannya, dan meninggalkan restoran itu seperti Baekhyun.

* * *

Chanyeol lalu berjalan menuju ke sebuah toko buku, saat ia masuk ke dalam, Chanyeol tersenyum melihat di sana juga ada Baekhyun yang sedang memakai headphone nya, Chanyeol pun berjalan menuju ketempat Baekhyun berada. Baekhyun terkejut melihat namja tinggi itu juga masuk ke toko buku, karena masih malu dengan kejadian tadi, Baekhyun mundur beberapa langkah dan tanpa Baekhyun sadari..

**_BRUK.._**

Baekhyun menabrak seseorang, membuat buku orang tersebut jatuh, dengan kesal orang tersebut menepuk bahu Baekhyun, Baekhyun langsung menoleh. Lalu orang itu memarahinya, namun Baekhyun tidak bisa mendengarnya dan malah asik dengan headphone yang berada di telinganya. Chanyeol yang melihatnya hanya bisa mengeleng – gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang berusaha tidak perduli kepada orang yang ia tabrak.

"Dasar _'Trouble Maker'_, haha." Ucap Chanyeol kembali membaca buku.

* * *

**Sore Harinya..**

Setelah kejadian itu, sore harinya Chanyeol berjalan – jalan santai di sekitar kota Seoul, melihat jajaran toko di sekitar jalan ibukota Korea Selatan itu. Entah kenapa, Chanyeol tersenyum jika mengingat kejadian tadi pagi nya bersama seorang _namja_ manis yang ia ketahui bernama Baekhyun.

Di saat Chanyeol sedang melewati sebuah butik kecil, ia tidak sengaja melihat seorang _namja_ manis bertubuh kecil sedang membersihkan menekin yang berdiri dalam ruangan berkaca di toko butik tersebut, Chanyeol pun menghampiri Baekhyun dari kaca.

Baekhyun yang saat itu sedang melakukan kerja sampingannya kembali di buat shock dengan adanya Chanyeol yang melihatnya dari kaca tembus pandang di butik itu, Baekhyun lalu member kode ke Chanyeol untuk pergi, namun Chanyeol tidak mengindahkannya dan hanya mengangkat bahunya santai.

Karena kesal dengan sikap Chanyeol, Baekhyun dengan keras mebersihkan bagian tangan menekin itu, saking kerasnya Baekhyun membersihkan menekin itu, tiba – tiba..

_**KREK(?)**_

Tangan menekin itu patah dari tubuhnya, Baekhyun hanya bisa melongo melihat kondisi menekinnya, Baekhyun menelan ludahnya kasar. Chanyeol juga terkejut melihat pemandangan di depannya, dan ia melihat Baekhyun yang masih melongo itu.

Chanyeol pun akhirnya meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih bergelut dengan menekin patah-nya, ada 2 kemungkinan yang Chanyeol tahu, Baekhyun harus menggantinya atau justru ia di pecat. Pilihan yang miris bagi seorang Byun Baekhyun sore itu.

* * *

**Malam harinya..**

Chanyeol yang sedang memakai sweeter berwarna biru tua itu mulai masuk ke dalam sebuah bar, riuh menghiasi bar kecil tersebut. Setelah masuk, Chanyeol menuju bartender dan memesan sebuah jus jeruk, entah kenapa Chanyeol malas untuk minum _wine_.

Tanpa Chanyeol sadari, ternyata Baekhyun juga ada di bar itu, kebetulan Baekhyun di ajak oleh teman – temannya untuk bersenang – senang. Baekhyun yang memang hari itu sangat kacau menerima ajakan dari teman – temannya.

Chanyeol hanya bisa menampilan senyum 3 jarinya saat melihat Baekhyun tersenyum, entah apa yang Chanyeol rasakan saat itu, karena Chanyeol hari ini selalu bertemu dengan _namja_ mungil itu. Kalau boleh jujur, Chanyeol menyukai wajah manis Baekhyun yang selalu berekspresi karena hari ini bagaikan hari sial bagi Baekhyun.

Lalu Baekhyun dan teman – temannya menari – nari dengan asik di bartender lain, dentuman lau menyambut tarian mereka, namun Chanyeol hanya diam sembari meminum jus jeruk pesanannya.

Semua terjadi begitu cepat, Baekhyun yang tidak sengaja menginjak kaki salah satu temannya, membuat temannya itu menyenggol teman yang lain hingga semua orang yang berada di dekat Bakehyun terkena imbasnya.

"Huaaaa~~" Baekhyun menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya karena terkejut dengan kejadian itu.

Chanyeol menatap kasian Baekhyun, dengan cepat Chanyeol berjalan menuju tempat Baekhyun berada, lalu menarik tangan Baekhyun dan membawanya keluar dari bar tersebut.

Baekhyun yang berkali – kali di buat terkejut oleh kedatangan Chanyeol hanya bisa pasrah saat Chanyeol menarik tangannya keluar dari bar, Baekhyun lega, karena Chanyeol menariknya membuat Baekhyun tidak di hajar habis – habisan oleh teman – temannya jika tahu Baekhyun pelakunya.

* * *

"Kau tidak apa – apa, kan?" tanya Chanyeol menghadapkan Baekhyun padanya dan memegang kedua bahu Baekhyun.

Tiba – tiba Baekhyun menangis, Chanyeol terkejut dan langsung memeluk tubuh mungil itu.

"Tidak apa – apa, kau tidak usah takut. Mungkin hari ini bukan keberuntunganmu, Baekhyun."

"Hiks.. bagaimana kau tahu namaku?"

"Saat di restoran," jawab Chanyeol singkat.

"Huh, ini hari yang sangat konyol."

"Memang. Dan besok aku percaya, bahwa kau akan bahagia dalam menikmati hari – harimu," apa aku bilang, kenapa ucapan Chanyeol seperti mantra?

"Benarkah?"

"Ya.."

_'Karena aku hanya ingin bersama 'trouble maker' kecilku ini,'_ batin Chanyeol.

Lalu mereka menikmati pelukan hangat mereka di malam kota Seoul yang terang menerang hari itu. Baekhyun percaya, jika Chanyeol mungkin adalah seorang pemberi mantra baginya.

**_Fin._**

* * *

**_Yeayyyy~~ _**

**_akhirnya FF edisi ChanBaek rilis juga, percaya gak kalo ini selesai cuma dalam waktu 2-3 jam?_**

**_mian kalau aneh, feel ga dapet atau apalah, soalnya ini bener - bener aku kerjain kilat banget *gigit bambu TAO*_**

**_sumpah, lagunya Olly Murs yang troublemaker itu enak banget, jadi pas liat MV nya malah jadi pingin bikin FF nya *o* /plak_**

**_oke, please & thanks buat review nya :D'_**

**_Saranghamnida~!_**

**_- DobiPanda Present_**


End file.
